Something in the Darkness
by peder jakob
Summary: A series of one shots that involve various American Horror Story: Asylum characters coming in contact with various villains from Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to tell you a story, Lana." Oliver Thredson said, sitting at the edge of the bed. He was covered in sweat, dressed in an undershirt and black pants.

He was holding Lana hostage. He was Bloody Face.

"You can tell Mommy anything." Lana said, playing along to Thredson's games.

"Well, way before my obsession began, when I was in the system, I had a reccurring nightmare."

Lana was shaking. She looked awful. Sweat fell across her face, her hair dirty and mangled, bruises painting her face.

"The tin-men. Black Holes where the eyes belong, they had no emotions."

"What do you mean 'No Emotions'?" Lana asked.

"They wanted to take me. They wanted me dead. They wanted to destroy my feelings, my every thought. I would become one of them."

"A robot?"

"No." Thredson looked down, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"A brain in a metal suit."

"How is that possible?"

"I have no idea. I was kicked out of one of my homes because they came for me! I had a fucking panic attack, watching them come down the hall, chasing after me."

"They were just a dream, a nightmare."

"No. They were very real. They took me, tied me down, and they tried to convert me."

"Convert you?" Lana asked.

"There was a metal machine on the ceiling. Some kind of conversion machine. They would make me one of them. I got away. Don't remember how."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lana asked, finishing up the sandwich Thredson had made for her earlier.

"I think I have become one of them. No need for conversion. I am a tin-man now."

He got up off the bed, and took Lana's plate away.

"But then again, sometimes I have too many emotions for my brain to hold. I guess I'm just a maniac." Thredson said, placing the tray on a nearby table. "Maniac or Tin-Man?" He asked. "Which one sounds better?"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week. One week exactly since Timothy Howard ran from the flash of the cameras. That woman, Lana Winters, knew his deepest secrets. That worried him deeply.

He stared at the empty tub in front of him. He was prepared.

'Suicide is a sin' He told himself, trying to stop himself from committing.

That of course didn't work. He was consumed by the guilt of Briarcliff. He slowly removed his clothes, taking deep breaths. He looked down at his penis. At least he was still a virgin. Oh wait, he lost his virginity to Satan.

Ashamed of himself, he walked toward the cupboard above the sink. More deep breaths. He slowly opened it, taking the razor from inside. Once the razor was in his trembling fingers, he began to climb into the small, white tub.

Trembling, he placed the razor in his palms, cupping his hands, praying. Blood seeped out from between, and it stung, but he continued to pray.

"Father, please forgive me for the sin I am about to commit." Timothy muttered. "Before I go, I'd like to know that the church is in good hands – for the future of our world."

Timothy performed the Sign of the Cross, said Amen, and shut his eyes, laying his head back against the porcelain.

Letting his mind drift away, he saw a white nun walking down a great gigantic hall, filled with strange green lights. The nun opened up a door on the wall, revealing a horrid looking person in it. Timothy remembered Arthur Arden's raspers. The White Nun turned around. She was a cat! A cat!

Timothy was frightened, drifting into another corner of his mind. A man, most likely from the army sat in front of him at a desk.

"No one believes in God anymore." The Man said. "We are the church, and we fight aliens."

Timothy opened his eyes, shaking.

'Is this the future?' He thought, making the first vertical cut down his arm.

He screamed in pain, watching the blood ooze out, covering his body, slowly filling the tub. He made another cut on the next arm, and waited for the blood to drain. He sat, in his blood, crying, waiting for death to visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana Winters typed away, filling the blank papers with the story of her life. She knew she wouldn't be as famous if she came out as a lesbian, so of course, she stretched the truth and infused her story with lies. Lana checked the clock hanging above her type-writer. It was midnight. Lana ended her sentence, and fell asleep.

"Lana... Lana... Wake up! You have an interview today!" Lana heard the voice of her assistant.

Lana crawled out of bed. "How long do I have to get ready?"

"Fifteen minutes." Her assistant said. "You're quite the heavy sleeper."

"FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Lana exclaimed. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?"

"You'll manage."

"Get my mirror! I'm starting the eyebrows!"

"Are we gonna be late?" Lana said, touching up her eyebrows in the passenger seat.

"No. We should be fine." Her assistant said, driving.

"Good." Lana said.

"Did you brush your teeth this morning? Or drink wine?"

"No, why?"

"Your teeth look a little red." Her assistant replied.

"WHAT?" Lana quickly checked her teeth in her mirror. They were indeed tinted red. "Shit. This is the worst."

"Just don't show your teeth during the interview."

"Easy for you to say." Lana said.

Lana sat awkwardly in the sofa.

"So, Lana." The interviewer said. "How did you feel when Oliver Thredson captured you."

"I don't want that man having one bit of fame." Lana said, trying not to show her teeth.

"Oh." The interviewer said. "What's that on your arm?"

"What's what?"

"Did you draw on your arm?"

Lana looked down at her arm, spotting a red snake.

"I must have when I was really drunk!" Lana laughed with the interviewer.

Lana was walking down the street. She had no idea where her assistant was.

"That stupid bitch." Lana muttered to herself. "I'll hire a new one."

Lana looked behind her to find a police man.

"Any problems officer?"

"Yes. You." He replied.

"You're not from here, are you?" Lana said, picking up his british accent.

"No. I'm not." He had reached her now, and put hand cuffs around her wrists.

"What did I do? Do you know who I am?"

"Go in here, I'll wait for back up outside." The officer pushed her into a blue police box on the side of the street.

"Your name is Lana Winters, correct?" Clara said to Lana, who had just woken up.

"Yes. Yes it is. Where am I? What type of prison is this?"

"You're not in a prison, you're in the TARDIS." Clara replied.

"Don't trust her, Clara." The Police Officer came out, this time in a suit and bow-tie.

"Who are you? What is a TARDIS?" Lana backed up against the purple walls. "Is this a joke?"

"I'm The Doctor. Remember me? I look a bit different." The Doctor said.

"Doctor Who? Why would I-" Lana stopped, and the snake on her arm grew, and the red tint of her teeth grew deeper. A deep voice called out of Lana Winters' body. "We meet again, Doctor. This time... I win."

"Doctor, what did you say she was again?"

"The Mara. Don't let her touch you. Get to the rope." Clara looked over to where the wardrobe was, and saw a rope hanging from the ceiling.

She looked back at Lana, who was now had a smile full of malice.

Clara sprinted across the TARDIS, making her way to the wardrobe.

"Where do you think you're going pretty?" The Mara called out.

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at The Mara.

Clara had reached the wardrobe, and pulled down on the rope. Several mirrors flew down from above, forming a circle around The Mara.

"NO!" It exclaimed. "NOT AGAIN!"

The snake on Lana's arm danced, becoming real, it burst off of the skin and onto the TARDIS floor.

"Clara! Get her out of there!" The Doctor called out.

Clara followed his orders, slowly moving one of the mirrors, and pulling Lana out of the circle. They watched as The Mara slowly became gigantic, stretching to ceiling of the TARDIS.

"This is the last time we meet!" The Doctor said.

The Mara roared, exploding into a ray of red light.

"What was that? Who are you people?" Lana screamed. "I thought I was in a phone box!"

"You still are." The Doctor said. Clara chuckled.

Lana rushed out of the door, and then back in again. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"We know." Clara said, applying gloves.

"What are those for?" Lana asked.

Clara pulled out a memory worm out of seemingly nowhere, and walked over to Lana.

"Go on, touch it. But watch out. It bites." Clara said.

Lana reached her hand out, and touched the surface of the worm.

Lana woke up in her bed.

"Where am I?" She said. "Oh." She said, noticing she was in her room.

"What happened last night?"


End file.
